Lucy hood and her Merry Mages
by NeonStrom
Summary: To her friends she is known as Lucy Heartfilia but to the world she a man called Robin Hood. After her manor was burned down, and she is finally expose the outside world after only seen once or twice a year, will she stand for it?Of course not, she's Robin hood remember.But who is the society of the Hooded Archer and what do they have to do with her missing brother Robin.Nalu
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fairy tail

The Beginning of the End

Ch.1

The painful suffering that I endured as I stare at the window watching as the children played basking in the sunlight as I sat through what seemed like endless lessons on how to be a proper Duchess. I began daydreaming about playing by the water,run around free in the meadows or losing my self in the maze that everyone was forbidden entering even though I had done so everyday for the last ten years. But I can't place exactly why I started going there in the first place, I thought long and hard about it until bits and pieces came back it's something about big brother Robin and a …rose I thought it strange because the rose was blue and... what was it cold I think. I turned my attention toward the marble sundial in the courtyard " So Lucy, are you done daydream?" asked a short little man with amused tone, I jumped up nervously as I was about to lie about I saw it was just Makarov Dreyar one of the few people who I enjoy,who aren't my servants . I was overjoyed " yes, Lord Dreyar" I said in a formal voice glance over at the uptight educator glaring at me from the front of the room, wait for me to slip up so she could scold me. Master Makarov as I preferred to call him seem to get the message, he wink at me and cleared his throat commanding the tutor to turn to him " I have some private matters I need you discuss with Lady Heartfilia" the tutor seem hesitant but did what he was told the moment the door was shut I ran toward Master who still standing in the same spot and hugged him "my, my! lucy that wasn't very lady like. Haven't you learn anything." he said after I was done hugging him I sat on the desk on very unladylike position and smiled

"you saw me moments ago, I was in my own world"

"And what world was that?" he ask raising his eyebrow

"A world outside the walls of the manor where my mother was still alive and I had friends"I sighed staring at the decorative ceiling

" My child, I'm sure you will have that soon enough" he smile sadly at the thought of my mother who passed away ten short years earlier. Master was my mother Layla closest friend, he would away come visit her and give her the latest news

" That remind me I have something for you" he added taking out a key ring with three golden keys and three sliver one, he laid them next to me

" i must go now but I will see you soon enough" he said and left leaving me mesmerized with the keys I grabbed them but as i was going to inspect them I hear a loud gong 1 o'clock I thought I'm going to be late. I looked at my dress, it was a silk dress covered in pearl and lace. Father was going to kill me if I tore something like this, I thought as I ran though the halls, I turn the corner sharply I slowed down as I reached my large maple door, I turned the brass knob and entered my familiar smell of the ink,wax, and vanilla filled my nose, I stop to take in the familiar scent, it's strange somehow it feels like this will be the last time I come back her and sleep my bed i shrugged off the thought this is my home my home I will away come back, right? For some reason I wasn't sure so I open my bedroom door to see if anyone was around, when i was sure it was an all clear I ran to the hiding place that I kept that I kept things that where banned from the manor like magical item or things that a "proper lady" shouldn't have. I stood in front of my large and heavy book shelf and pulled as if was a door, the large or rather massive as some people like to call it slowly creaked open revealing you forgotten passageway or stairwell that was built their by the castles former owner who was a obsessed with secret passageways and secret rooms. My room was both. When i first discover it, I was ten and the room was my brother old study, since my brother hadn't used it for over two year it was quite easy to convince my father let me switch rooms even though the room was half the size my old one was. I scurried down the stairwell after close the bookcase door holding one of the many magical item that both my brother and father had forbidden in the Heartfila estate, this particular item was torch who fire if you said the words "stay ablaze til I say nay" would never die down on until you said nay , it was something that I easy hide in plain sight without earn any attention from maids or brother,as I neared towards the bottom of the stairwell i was beginning to wonder if it was the right choice removing my most beloved and secret things from my hiding place where I could lose it, get it stolen or even worse get caught with it by brother. But little did i know it would be the best choice i made so far after getting the keys from the uneasy feel of never seeing this place again washed over me, I put my fear asides and I reached the bottom step and a warm cozy feeling replace the uneasy one i had earlier i as step into my favorite room in the manor even more then the library, the room I liked to call the "crossroad of worlds ". The room was in the shape of octagon with four doors, the first one you saw was directly in front of the stairwell, it was made of thick maple wood with designs of fairies and a forest grove it led to the forest in the back of the Manor it a also had a strange symbol on it, then reminded me of a fairy with a tail, the second door was facing west and was made of blue crystal that was always rather cold the designs of ice cold mountains and a massive monster covered in ice and again the strange symbol it also had a grey knob, it led straight to massive wardrobe filled with men clothing that was locked from the inside. The third door was made of steel and reminded me of a prison door it was engraved with a tall unfinished tower that look like it was about to pierce into the heavens. It also happen to be on a lone island in the middle of the ocean and when I looked closely I saw children being used as slaves and one of those children at the top of the tower seems to be possessed,it also to had the strange symbol. The door led to a deserted kitchen filled with sweets and strawberry cake. But last but not least,my favorite door that facing south, it was made of a stunning red-orange crystal that remind me of a warm blazing crystal was handed chisel into the of a dragon with glistening scales fly off into the sunset leaving behind a small boy who just so happen to be tied with puppet strings and holding a broken heart. And strangely enough it was no symbol on the door. It led to the hottest place in the manor the furnace room. The rest of the room was filled with a large shelfs that where fill with magical objects or things that a " proper lady" would or should not have and a bookcase filled with books on strange lands,magical text, and the many chapters of the novel i was writing. I immediately when toward the magical items

" nay" I said causing the torch's fire to die out since the room was already well lit before I stuffed it into a small raged bag. The bag itself was one of my greatest treasures, it even though it looked of overused and poor equality with its frayed edges, it was like that to prevents robberies because it was truly as hard as a dragons scale and could fit things twice it size and volume with space to spare and it weight never changing from two pounds. I fell in love with it at first sight even though nether I or it's vendor knew it true value at the time so it costed me a measly 200 jewel. After stuffing the torch in the bag, i stuffed the few of the rest of my collection ignoring the voice in my head saying take them all. I grab the lincoln green cloak that was hidden in the corner of that shelf. It hide the person it wear from anyone or thing that wanted to do them but it had mind of it own and if it didn't like you it wouldn't help you. I tied it around my shoulders and felt it's currently loving and warm aura tell me I was free from danger, I when quickly grab the rest of things at where important to me like the ivory bow and golden and silver tiped arrows that I won an archery contest in the near by city-state where I had to dress like a man to enter but still won first prize and the title of master archer. A jewelry box filled with letters to my mother and lastly the silver bell choker that was the last gift my mother gave me that she said would protect me, I also took a never ending bottle of ink and a feather pen before taking the rest of the chapters of my novel. Then scurried out to the north door that led to the forest and also create a shortcut to the maze where they where expecting me I'm late I'm late I thought as I entered the maze, I took some twist and turns upon stoping in front of a dead end and excitedly pull aside the vine that cleverly hide the entrance to our secret garden hoping to see my friends again that I haven't seen days. A shirtless man with raven blue hair and a symbol on his chest who sat conversing to the beautiful redhead covered in armor and holding a sword in the middle of the garden. I could feel the tears swelling up as I ran to them " Gray! Erza!" i shouted cause them to turned and looked and turn to me, their faces lighting up with joy.


	2. Fire and faces

AU Hello people of the internet I will but updating on Friday or the week ends unless I forget. And thank to everyone who has review and/ or followed my story it really me a lot to me,and please review because it might change the course of the story. And personal shout out to my friend skywaters and for being so awesome and giving me great check her great story NALU story called journey for love.

* * *

Fire and Faces

Chp.2  
Both Gray's and Erza's face lit up when they heard her voice. Gray braced for the impact as the busty blond lunged towards them, pulling them into a bear hug. Relief washed over him as the blonde appeared to be fine despite her late arrival which was very unlike of her. Smiling, he wrapped his muscular arms around the two girls, content that they were all together again. After ending the warm hug, Ezra noticed that there was something odd with her cheerful friend. Firstly, she hadn't asked about where they had gone. Secondly, she was wearing really expensive clothing while there was a growing aura of magic around her. Erza realized that even though she had known Lucy for almost seven years now and they were as closer than sisters she knew little about her and what she did outside of hidden garden in the maze. Furthermore most of things she knew about her she was told by Gray who had meet her two years earlier. She had an uneasy feeling that the pit of her stomach that told her, something wasn't as it seemed and she was going tho get to the bottom of it.  
Lucy's P.O.V  
I chattered with Gray for a minute before feeling the creeping feeling that someone was staring at me. I turned towards the direction of the stare only to find, to my surprise that it was Ezra who was staring at me, deep in thought. I tapped her shoulder lightly breaking her out of her trance like state. Is there something wrong with Ezra, is she sick, I thought. Erza gaze shot up from the place I was last siting  
" Is there something the matter, Erza?" I asked worriedly, she stared directly in to my eyes before standing up from where she siting. A menacing aura surrounded her while my body froze with fear. She looked like she was about to kill me but Erza wouldn't hurt me I thought trying to shake off the feeling. Would she? I added with uncertainty. The Erza I was watching with fearful eyes was unlike the one I had grown to love. This one had daggers in her eyes, was in a fighting stance and had her sword gripped tightly in her hands. Grey who had been watching this play out, bolted immediately from his place in the green grass and stood in front of me protecting me from Erza's wrath. I stared amazedly at Gray's courage as I knew first hand how scared Gray was of Erza. He body was trembling which was unusual for him, since he has stripped all during the winter in below zero conditions. Erza eyes turned cold and remorseless  
" whhhhaattt aarree yyyoouu dddoooiiinngg ssshheeesss oooouuurrr ffffrrriiieeennndd " he managed to stutter  
Erza eyed him " Get out of the way, Gray. This doesn't concerned you, she deserves punishment"  
" She hasn't done anything wrong, Erza her only sin was to befriend people like us!" he yelled at her furiously.  
People like them, I thought. They are a little odd but they are normal people, right? They couldn't possibly be Mages I thought thankfully I was wrong.  
" Are you really defying me, can't you see that she has been lying to us all this time, especially you! She wearing a noble mans clothing with lace and pearls didn't she say she was the daughter a maid the Manor!"she screeched her anger causing her beautiful features to become twisted, her red hair flying in all directions at the sudden winds.  
" She never said that! I just told you that so you wouldn't judge her, she the most honest, loyal, and kind person I known but she shouldn't be judged on things her family did without her consent!" He yelled back at her. The fear that resided in me had left running. I stood up and looked at my warring best friends I tapped Gray's bare and cool shoulder just before Erza had a chance to speak " So, you never told her who I was." I choked out, a lump forming in my throat as I tried to fight back the tears " I always found it odd, that two people from the outside world would want to be my friend. You should of told her. I rather not have any friends then after making friends then losing them" I whispered sadly not caring about the tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't bother looking at them as I turned around to gather my things up. I felt someone grab my hand, I turn to face them to my surprise it was Erza.  
" I'm sorry, I should have trusted you. Please feel free to hit." She bowed apologetically. I smiled happily. It felt like I had finally found a family after my older brother Robin had gone missing in the last crusade. Unfortunately this changed in a matter of seconds as Erza pulled me into a hug. Unfortunately she was still wearing her armor so my head hit cold steel. Grey stood there watching our heartfelt moment with a big grin plastered on his face when a strong gust of wind and the smell of smoke hit us. A another gale of wind hit Erza and Grey sending them flying clear across the maze. My mouth gaped open at the sheer strength of that wind when I realized something. It missed me completely.  
"Gray!Erza!" I yelled frantically after my friends. The smell of smoke got stronger and pretty soon the maze was ablaze and I was trapped. I started coughing violently, my lungs pleading me for air causing a burning sensation. Laugher echoed throughout the maze as I dropped to my knees hoping for cleaner air. Even though my vision had started to grow hazy, I could still made out two figures coming out of the fire.  
"Grey,Erza is that you?" I weakly asked between the violent coughs, hoping that my friends where coming to my aid. It's not them, run, pleaded a voice in my head, I tried to get up and run but my body wouldn't move, I was too weak and in desperate need of air.  
Get out the keys, master gave you to you for a reason. The voice urged but why I asked it they are just keys, there was pause, just trust me. After much effort i was finally able to move my arm enough to reach the key ring that was tied around my waist. Two figures got closer before stopping right in front of me sneering, I could see their lips moving but i couldn't hear a sound, in desperation for someone save me I pulled the key ring close to my face and whispered " please, I don't know how you are going to help but please do." a single tear strayed from my eyes and landed on one of the golden keys causing a warm light to appear in front of me and a large bull like creature with an axe appeared. The bull thing turn toward me and gave me a wink " Don't worry, I'll help you" before turning torward the two men in front of me who were looking at each other in confusion.  
The bull thing attacked swinging it's axe around easily defeating the two men causing the fire to die down. The mazes was burned to a crisp and my friends were nowhere in site. I took a breath of the fresher air, I turned towards my savior and gave him the warmest most sincere smile " thank you fo-" I managed to before a fist shaped ball of air caused him the disappear into nothingness. I stared in horror at the place the bull thing once stood.  
" you have caused me a lot of trouble, little Lucy"said a voice to the now defenseless me.  
I looked around scared half to death, one of my favorite places, a once beautiful maze made of rose hedges was now a pile of smoldering ashes. The cold winds started picking up, causing me to shiver,  
"Hello,little Lucy" said a voice, i whipped my head in that directions only to find nothing. The voice kept taunting me telling me things like my friends where long dead and so on.  
" Shut up! Stop lying!" I scream in to the air, tears running down my pale cheeks. I started running, just trying to get away hoping this was a dream and that it would be over soon. I ran stoping at the top of the hill that overlooked the manor, there was a strange smell of burning meat. the site was terrible and devastating that me drop to my knees and cry my eyes out. The manor was chard to the point that was nothing left, and even from this distant I could see dozen bodies of people I knew and cared for, people who made me smile.  
" No!No! This isn't fair! They had family and friends!" I yelled into the air while I weeped. "This is all my fault" I muttered over and over again crying silently, completely unaware that someone was calling my name until they're cold hands grabbed mine's. I slowly turn my head upward only to see deep black eyes staring in to mine. I instantly recognized who it was,Gray. Gray eyes were filled with anger, as he saw all the wounds covering my arms and legs. I didn't care,I was so relieved to see a familiar face I pulled Gray into a hug and began sobbing loudly, Gray who initially shock began to hug back and tell me it's okay to still be fine. But things wouldn't be fine because I would always be running away trying to forget the scaring scene.

* * *

I know it's bad and short but, I will make it up to you guys next chapter! Thank you for reading and please review :)


	3. The Mage and The Fear

Sorry, * Spoiler*I was hoping to make Lucy meet Fairy tail in this chapter, but I got lazy so that will be in the next chapter along with Lucy meeting Natsu. PLEASE REVIEW! And I don't own fairy tail

* * *

The Mage and The Fear

Gray wiped the tears off my face after the embrace, slowly standing up, leaving me kneeling on the floor. I tried to stand as well, ignoring his helping hand. As soon as I even lifted my arms, immense pain filled my body causing me to scream out in agony. Gray rushed to my side demanding me to tell him where I was hurt and who caused this.

"Everywhere." I managed to pant out.

Today's events and pains were catching up to me, now that the adrenaline rush induced by the flight or fight response was dying off. Gray examined the currently visible wounds, I hadn't even bothered looking at them to see how bad it was, in fact I was doing everything in my power to forget. And it was working until gray spoke in a angry tone

"These are pretty bad burns." Then my head became filled with memories that I had tried to forget of the terrible fire that painfully burned my once pale skin, or the cruel looks filled with amusement and bloodlust of the men who slowly put my arms and legs into the agonizing fire. Gray check to see if there were any wounds that took priority. He sighed, his eyes filled with varied emotions as he looked at me, and I stared at the cloudless sky. How could a day so beautiful have so much heart break I wondered. Through the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red that reminded me of Ezra in the air,I turn its direction feeling tone

"These are pretty bad burns."

Then my head be came filled with memories that I had tried to forget of the terrible fire that painfully burned my once pale skin, or the cruel looks fill with amusement and bloodlust of the men who slowly put my arms and legs into the agonizing fire. Gray check to see if there were any wounds that took precedence. He sighed, his eyes filled with varied emotions as he looked at me, I stared at the cloudless sky how could a day so beautiful have so much heart break I wondered. The corner of my eye I saw a flash of red movement that remind me of Ezra in the air,I turned to its direction feeling my shoulder tense up in case of danger. The site I found caused me to stare in wonder and my jaw to drop

" Erza!" I exclaimedcausing Gray to whip his head around, eyes wide with excitement and a tint of fear. To my complete surprise Erza was flying in the sky with what look like bat wings.I stared in amazement, who knew people could fly. Wait, people can't. She's a mage! Like the ones that murdered Mother 6 years ago. I had my eyes hid under my flowing golden hair, so deep in thought that I didn't notice the Erza had landed.

" Lucy ,thank Mavis you're okay!" She said full of joy as she when to hug me not noticing the tears fall down my cheeks. I sat stiffly while she embraced me. I stood up suddenly and started walked away ignoring to pain of the burns. Erza followed me and accidentally grabbed my burned shoulder, I yelped out in pain.

"sorry," she said "but what's wrong, have done some to upset you?"

I looked at her in tears and then turned them down my cheeks flushed with anger. I looked at her and then at Grey who shocked face turn full of sadness and regret, then became soft knowing what had caused my anger, his eyes clearly trying to express how sorry he was, but I couldn't care less at that moment, I wanted to vent not caring if my cruel words hurt them.

* * *

Plz please REVIEW! OR I WILL CRY( not really )


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! You guys finally meet the guild! So please review! Oh and my editor was navailable today because she was playing softball and ignored my texts messages so it has a lot of grammar mistakes

* * *

The Memory and The Guild

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V  
My words were truly mean for Gray, who was the only person I told what truly happen that day six years ago. I hadn't even told my brother or father what I witness, they all thought Laya Heartfila had died of the deadly yellow fever, thanks to the high fever, and muscle pain she displayed a few days earlier. The memory of that day was burn into my mind, the only day I didn't listen to my mother  
* Flashback*  
A nine year old Lucy ran along side her mother, with a huge smile plastered on they're faces. Our eyes locked on the lone blue rose that stood out significantly in the rocky hill that let out to the ocean only to cover in sliver and gray flowers adding to its beauty when under the moon light . I could already smell the musk- scented Elder, a small shrub with tiny sliver flower, the warm midsummer breeze added to the want of the blue flower.I glanced next to me at my mother who seem more alive play out here with me than inside that stuffy castle. I was enjoy the taste of the salt as we got closer to ocean. I jumped over a few gray rock that blocked my way earning me the lead and arriving flower covered hill and snatching the pale blue rose from under my mother's nose.  
I laughed smelling my prize, my mother join in after siting on more than a few flower which I gladly pointed out. After a few minutes I saw three figure coming out of the sherwood forest that surround us and walk toward with a menacing aura. My mother had fallen asleep pick some Sweet Rockets. My body start moving on its own, pulling me close to the rocky and damp ground. The ants tickled my hand as my body crawled to my mother who was still on the grounds sleeping peacefully.  
My body was covered and hidden by the flowers making me invisible to anyone who wasn't looking for me. I tapped my mother lightly, she groaned and turn facing me, her eyes wide seeing me covered with dirt and flowers. As she was about scold me and order me out of my hiding place, my body move on its own like there was someone else inside moving my bone for me. It felt extremely uncomfortable like someone tying my up and using my skin, this time I tried resisting causing a voice in my head to snap at me to calm down. my body putting my long finger on my lip just time telling her to be quiet I glance at the men who were coming closer. My mother seemed to understand and whisper something I didn't catch then she told me to run and not look back. I did as was told but staying hidden under the flowers, I heard my mother scream and looked back only to see mother being pounded by three continuous attacks of earth,water,and air. Mages! I thought before black out.

* End of Flashback*

Gray look at me, he didn't say a word but his eyes begging me to stop. I just said one more thing before turn away  
" Gray why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have cared if you told me, if you hadn't lied to me and making me find out on a day of so much pain and heartbreak!" Those words shattered him he fell the ground as I turned and walked away I could tell Ezra was looking at me giving her famous death glared but I didn't care I'm so upset at myself for saying such cruel words, why did have to say those words Gray didn't deserve to hear that I thought immediately after I saying that to him. I just ran not wanting to face them, not deserving friends like them. I ran as fast as I could with first degree burns and probably broken arm.

The burns had been the hardest to ignore, it felt like the skin was swelling and about to pop. I ran and ran ignoring the pain not bothering to say a word or yelp out in pain. My vision became clouded with tears until the thing I saw was a blurry outline. I must of tipped on something because for a few second I felt like I flying and then all I saw black.  
Normal P.O.V  
The guild was fill with laughter and the stink of cheap ale. A group of girls were huddled around the beautiful white hair barmaid listening to the latest guild gossip. The white hair girl was current telling them about Gray and Erza always disappearing off together. The albino girl who was called Mira began with the story of what everyone thinks is happening between the two mages.

"Well, I think they are courting each other" she said slyly imagine all possible things they are doing alone " while Levy thinks that they are friends with benefits" causing the Bluenette to blush madly and hide behind her latest book "Cana thinks that they are meeting a friend " making Cana put down the barrel of ale and show a card grinning " whil-" Mira was interrupted by someone slamming open the door of the guilds, the guild prepared for an enemy attack with Cana holding her cards at the ready, Levy preparing to write symbol into midair and Mirajane who had transformed into Satan soul.

As the dust cleared two people emerged running into the middle of the guild, it was Gray and Ezra holding an injured blond. Erza scanned the guild looking for a particular someone, while gray just shouted out Wendy maniacally until the 12-year old Blue hair girl appeared. Her eyes rested on the injured blond who was close to death she ran towards her and said to her two close friend who were on the brink of one in the guild had ever seen them look so weak, so desperate what had happen to make the infamous Titana look so powerless and defeated that was the question on the guild mind.

After analyzing the girl Wendy made a decision"Take her to the infirmary right away, from she's so close dead to that I have to start as soon as possible, and even then there is little chance she will survive" Gray was frozen in place, he couldn't move Lucy might die, and It my fault, while Erza started crying. Mira, who saw that her dear friends were useless at the moment took Lucy from gray hands and rush to the infirmary where there Wendy began trying to heal her using her dragon slayer magic.


	5. Lucy, wake up

Lucy, wake up

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

The guild was silent, Gray and Erza hadn't left Lucy side since they brought her to the guild thirteen days ago. The door of the infirmary opened, and Wendy and Erza stepped out of room, each with a huge grin plastered on there face. The guild waited expectantly for some explanation of who the injured girl was or how she had met Erza and Gray. But to the surprise of the guild, Erza didn't explain or apologize for making them all worried like she usually did. She said something completely inappropriate:  
" Mirajane! I can I have some strawberry cake!" The smile never leaving her radiant face, she slid down the handle of the stairs. The guild was in shock, for it was usually erza who would punish them for doing that. There was bit of swagger in her step as she trotted towards the bar and sat down in her usual stool. As Mira placed the cake in front of Ezra, she saw the perfect chance to ask the question everyone was thinking.  
"Who is she?" She asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Erza popped a piece of cake in her mouth and swallowed. As she opened her mouth to speak someone beat her to it." I'm Lucy"someone said a humored voice, causing the guild to turn its head.

Lucy P.O.V

I could hear someone calling my name, telling me to wake up, and telling me they were sorry. Then I felt a cool feeling wrapping around me, taking away the pain. My eyelids fluttered open right as I was hit by a blinding light, causing me the groan, getting the attention of the crying people siting next to my bed. My body felt numb, stiff and asleep but much better then I felt seconds ago. I pulled my body up trying to remove the stiffness from my limbs and get a bearing of where I was but was instantly tackled by two figures by my bedside. Judging by their wet eyes and red faces I assumed they had been crying. I was then hugged tightly by the pair. I blinked, trying to adjust my vision until the blurry shapes turned into my two best friends, Grey and erza. As soon as I realized it was them I couldn't help but hug them back. I whisper softly  
" I'm so sorry" My voice cracking with regret. Gray pulled me back and looked me straight in the eye  
"Don't say that, you had every right to say that! It was my fault for never telling you the truth" he said in a mature tone. I couldn't help but let out a giggle, he looked at me confused, I just hugged him while Erza when to get some cake with a gleaming smile plastered on her face along with little girl blue hair who gray introduced as Wendy. Something felt missing like there was something I was forgetting, but I shook off the feeling telling myself that I would remember it later. I moved to the edge of the bed siting next to grey who was enjoy the silent  
" So where am I?" I asked, and he responded by laughing.  
" I think you should see for yourself, but before that I think you should change"I looked down to see what he was talking about. My cheeks went red as i realized what i was wearing: my underwear. I dragged Gray out the door as I ripped from his hands clothes that I presumed I was supposed to put on once i woke up.I changed into what seemed like hunting clothing. As i walked out the door of the infirmary a high pitched voice asked who i was.I withheld a giggle and said  
"I'm Lucy of course" in a humored tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello! i'm sorry that this chapter is so sucky! the next chapter will be out in like a few days and that when she meets natsu! yay the nalu will start .**

Letters  
Chapter 7

It had been two month since I join the guild, and discovered I was Mage. I also discover who you really were, mama thanks me the basics in the my type of magic. Everyone in the guild is so kind and fun to be around that its hard to believe the king outlaw magic guilds or more importantly magic. I understand that all types of magic are rare and sometimes extremely dangerous and that includes mages but being with Fairy Tail even if they are loud and chaotic, i have learn that they are truly kind people unlike the stereotype that the King makes them out to be. Also I have retaken up archery,thanks to a hard shove from Erza after I accidentally showed everyone that I was master archer after shooting an arrow 300yards away and still hitting the bulls eye. Ever since that day Al and Bisca ( this is the 14century,guns haven't been invented yet) have been challenging me in various competitions using my longbow against their many types crossbows. Mama, was the life of magic really that bad, is that why you left a life that seems so much fun?  
Love your dearest  
Lucy

I carefully placed the quill next to the sheet of white paper with the now drying ink trying to prevent any black ink to drip on to the paper. My eyes locked on the last sentence I wrote, the words replaying in my mind over and over again wondering why she left a life of adventure and excitement to settle down in a plain boring lifestyle. After coming up with no plausible answers other than she was forced to leave, I stared at the letter I had just written to my mother some part of me hope or more like expecting her to write back, after a while of staring at the page a tear dropped on the page smudging some of the words. _Stop tormenting yourself_ I thought to my self as I look at the paper one last time before sealing it away in a white envelope and placing it in my jewelry box. My body began feeling sore and tired as I lugged my body to my extremely comfortable bed even though it was usually quite cold.  
" I shouldn't have agreed to that extra bootcamp session with Erza" I mumbled to myself sleepily as I began to drift off. Just as was I arriving to the blissful doors of a restful deep sleep, my front door was slammed opened cause my heavy eyelids to snap open, I could hear footsteps quickly approach my room's door but at the moment I couldn't care least, all I want to do was sleep. The room began getting colder as the door handle twisted open alerting me who the intruder was. I grab my largest pillow and prepared to launch it at full speed the moment maple door opened, I waited as the door squeaked open giving me a perfect shot I launched pillow hitting my raven haired friend square on the face. I watched as the shock of the impact caused him to lose his balance  
and fall to the ground, at the moment I was too upset at him for pulling my away for the sweet relief of sleep.  
" Gray, you better have a good excuse for waking me up after a day of Erza boot camp!" I growled not in the mood for pleasantries or anything for that matter. Gray chuckled as he stood up after removing the pillow from his faceof course.  
" I do, you promised Mira that you would hunt down some more meat" he simply stated with a small smirk on his face. I sighed loudly looking at my hands, I guiltily look up at gray my eyes clearly saying the words I couldn't say I forgot. A impish smile momentarily crossed his pale face, I knew that smile well and no good ever came from it,EVER. I feared the words that were about to come out his mouth almost as much as-  
" I'll help you out" I let out a breath at I hadn't realized I was holding in, those words were so simple and felt off, nothing was ever so simple when that smile appeared, there was a "but" coming on I could feel it.  
" But what?" I asked cautiously, the glint in his eyes and that same smile giving more reasons to be cautious before agreeing.  
" Well, Erza and I are going to be tagging along" he reponded  
" tagging along, as in I be coming too! I thought you would do it for me!"  
"I never said that"  
"Yes, you did"  
"No I didn't"  
We spent the rest of the hour bickering until I was no longer tried or sleepy thanks to the annoying gray.  
" I give up you can come but make sure there is no..." I trailed off, not want even say those words. Gray looked at me little sad, the deep frown on his face told me he remembered. I glance over at my right hand, one with the guild symbol that covered my most sever burn, that left a scar that would never go away. I push my self to say the thing that tormented my dreams and my every waking hour. I wouldn't lose to a word, a word can't make things real I told myself.  
"Fire" I managed to whimper out so softly that gray could hardly hear me. The thing was my biggest weakness, whenever I see it my face pales, my body no longer obeys me, and I am able to see is-  
" It's going to be fine, we are going the moment day breaks so we won't need any of  
that" he said warmly, but I couldn't shake the feel that things wouldn't be alright. _Maybe Charla power to see the future was rubbing off on me_ I thought joking. I took a chance, and smiled warmly, maybe a little different would be good for once. I looked down to see if what I was wearing was sensible before rolling out of bed. After getting ready I glance over at gray who was sitting patiently waiting for me to finish, a sly smile appear on my delicate face. Oh how I loved his reactions.  
"Gray, your shirt"  
I vaguely heard him exclaim about where his shirt as i walk out the door leaving the shirtless ice mage fend for himself, as I walked into the sunny dirt roads of the quaint town of Magnolia. Unknown to me, someone wrote back on that letter I wrote Momma, leaving me with seven simple words.  
_Don't trust the dragons or your heart_  
That was the start of the war between two rival forces,but who says good & evil have to play by the rules, in this game that they will do anything to who know which is which.


	7. Pink

**Hello! Like i promised Natsu appears in this chapter, the story not very NALU YET! But it getting there, the next chapter will be coming out soon, Oh and the unknown p.o.v is VERY important for further chapters, so DON'T think it is nonsense because it will a make sense soon or REVIEW! IF YOU DONT I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE IT INTO MY CREATING A EVIL RULE OR SOMETHING! And if you want suggest something please feel to PMs me, i would be happy to hear it!:)**

* * *

**(Unknown P.O.V in a far away place)**

Her fury was easily recognizable, her face was flushed,her brows where tilted inwards and downward, and she had a fixed stared on the worthless puny fire mage. Her muscles were tense, showing off her steel biceps as she griped tightly her already bloodied sliver longsword. There was no mistaking to she wanted him dead,oh no she wanted to do much worse;the hooded girl wanted to hear bloodcurdling screams for mercy as she made him feel more pain then he knew possible. Her lips curled into a wicked grin as she closed in on the trembling failure of a mage. Stroking his pale cheek gently, she let out somewhat of a sweet laugh under her breath

" You are Michael, correct?" Her voice as sweet as honey, he nodded quickly not wanting to upset more then he already had.

" Well, dear Michael I'm Tora… i'm going to make you wish you had never been born…"

Blood chilling shrieks were heard from the remote woods,followed by a loud whipping noise and strained laughter. Inside the remote meadow, there was just one large pool of dark sweet-smelling blood forever tainting the grass that grew there, steadily steeping into the ground as crawling toward the large maple trees, in the center of it all Tora and barely breathing mage were or what was left of him-as the center of attention. Behind him, the large boulder was stained red from the splatter of once had been inside of the mage. Tora stood back from the half dead mage and wiping the gore off her cheek,taking in the gruesome scene. A huge grin was plaster on her face, Tora very please with her work even though she knew she would have to end her fun soon.

Coughing up even more blood then he was covered in, the mage lay against the rock barely breathing. His skin was torn just as much as his tattered clothes, all colored with his circulatory system. His whole body was torn just as much as his tattered clothes, all colored with his circulatory system. His whole body was beaten to the point that he was completely numb, though he could tell that his leg was twisted the backwards and his hand was facing the wrong way. The sting still lingered on his face, mostly bloodied from coughing up his insides, but alongside to the right of his nose there was a large gash that split his cheek and sliced his eye in two. Only half conscious,he focused all of his energy on breathing.

Playing with the mage's mutilated fingers in palm of her free hand,Tora kicked aside the bodiless leg casually from the mage and kneeled closer to him,pressing her forehead to gave a thin smile and laid her thin hands on his shoulders then around his neck,winning a weak groan from the man under her.

"Everyone hates going to sleep"she started" but once they're asleep they can't get enough." the mage unresponsive. Smiling even more, she leaned in close to his bloody ear and whispered seductively enjoying this to much

" Sweet dreams,Michael." then a loud crack marked the end of this bloodiest, for Michael at least.

Walking out of the woods, Tora threw aside most of her play-toy fingers keeping the middle finger, she stared at it for a few seconds before adding it to her collection of human fingers that hung on her neck in the form of a necklace. Then she ripped off what clean clothing she had to wipe away the blood that stained her face. Pulling a clear crystal ball out of her jacket, she sat in the tall grass of the field and set the ball at my feet. As she was fixing her messy red,the ball lit up and projected a hooded man. Tora filched and sat uptight, bringing the ball up in front of her with both hands.

" Is the mission complete." said the man is a low growl .

Hesitating, she knew first hand he didn't like disappointment, she hung her head and hid her eyes with her hair " She lives, the two mages failed" is all that she replied with.

Tora's eyes widened as she heard a deep laugher, looking up in confusion and the man could clearly see that.

" The mission has changed"

" What do you mean?"

"He wants her alive and on our side" The words echoed in her head along with the the pulse of her heart. She shook her head and sighed, glaring into the sphere. All she wanted at the moment was to argue back,and tell him it was a bad idea but it wasn't worth the severe punishment .

"You don't have to worry about retrieving her,however" the sound came again

" Who will?"

" The devil's children.I sure they will have no problem tricking her and bring her here. I don't need you anymore" and then the ball clicked off.

Even after five minutes of staring into the blank ball, Tora still couldn't believe what she just heard. Suddenly out of frustration she jumped up and roughly threw the ball at at the nearest tree, panting softly as she watched it stupidly bounce off the side off and roll back to her. The side of it was cracked.

" You should have died that day with the rest of your servants, now you are going to face pain that even I can't deliver, my dear Lucy Heartafilla."

**(Lucy P.o.V same time the village of Magnolia)**

The warm summer breeze flowed around me as if wrapping me in its warm embrace. I could feel the heated dirt under the thin layer of of cloth protecting my feet and around the mouthwatering sweet and buttery scent taunting me to steer off of course and head to the town bakery where the sweet smell came from. On second thought, if the bakery is baking then it mean a certain red headed re-equipped Mage was around eating up various kinds of sweets, and she was someone i desperately need to talk to and it was the time of the month that they sold a "Piece of Heaven" the best cake in England. I followed the heavenly scent to the widely acclaimed and quite famous "Lord's Gifts bakery" where Ezra was a regular customer or better said she was they're best customer.

I turned in to the secrets alley ways that were hidden to the less observant eyes in only place in the town that was crowded,dirty and could easily conceal things in plain sight: the market place. After the incident where i was almost murdered by those two men, i couldn't help but look over my shoulder everywhere I when, and that voice has never left my memory, It's erie laugher followed me leaving a coldness in its wake. After a few twist and turns in the small labyrinth of houses the smell leaded me the small meadow in the outskirts of the village where the bakery was.

I arrive just in time, to see my red headed friend Ezra who was dress in her usual armor beating a large burly man who seem to be more muscle than anything to the ground. I smile softly, the man had no chance against her, i had seen her strangle a beast that was the size of a small mountain, I search the area around them to see if I could find a plausible reason for Ezra to go nuts and publicly try to kill him. On the cold hard ground, I saw a piece of cake just I was about to dismiss it as a normal piece of cake I saw it was covered in i was about to join Erza in destroying the poor soul who dropped the amazing once a month limited edition strawberry cake, my instincts kicked in a told me to step to the side or else. My brain didn't care, it wanted cake and to kill the bastard who dropped that piece of heaven, I continued to move forward my eyes on the other pieces of heavens strawberry cake that was running out and fast. I had a straight shot at the counter, and not even my instincts were going to make me waste the precious seconds I had till it ran out, making me wait another month. I placed the few pounds that had I left after paying my rent money on the bakery smooth white counter after fighting my way to the front earning a few bruises from some idiot who was quite strong. The baker blue haired daughter greeted me at the front.

" Lu-chan, I thought you wouldn't make it in time to get a slice or two from the looks of what Erza is doing to that poor man" said my dear friend Levy-chan who was glancing at the scene. Levy who was while proud of her baking skill hated working at the bakery, she told me numerous times that she would rather be reading,practicing her solid script magic, or spending time at the rather noisy guild ignoring Jet and Droy's attempt to gain her attention. She sighed deeply.

" Oh Lu-chan, how many times have I told you, the only way I will allow you to pay is by giving me the newest chapter of your novel" She said return me the pounds, and causing an uproar in the crowd behind me. I sighed deeply, as I pulled out the manuscript of the newest chapter causing her to squealed in delight while her hands.

" Two pieces Levy-chan, I need to save that man from Erza wrath" I placed the chapter on the counter, which Levy quickly snatched and disappear off to the back room where the oven was, she return with the whole cake,i felt my mouth-water a little bit at the sight of it.

"Here take it" She said deeply in enthralled into the chapter, I didn't argue with her about it being too much as I got the hot cake and trying to walk away without consuming it on sight. I was to busy drooling over the cake.I glance back over at Erza to see if there was a chance the man would live, sadly when I saw there was I was force to give up a slice of to please the angry Erza. just as I was about to consume the sweet deliciousness of heaven cake,tragedy struck.

I told you to move over, said the sweet voice in my head just before I was send flying off to the side by a burr of pink . Causing me to drop the first bit of heaven. Nononononono! I screamed inside my head trying to my hardest not to make a complete fool of myself. I stared down at the piece of cake that laid on the cold hard floor, tears fell down my cheeks.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Said a booming voice, I just looked at the strawberry cake my anger boiling up inside of me.

" I just drop the most delicious piece of food in all of ENLAND on the ground do you think I'm okay!" I lashed out at him, who made the mistake of being there at the moment,not bothering to look at the hurt in his face, I just stared at the piece of heaven that fell to the ground as if it was the last piece on earth, when in fact I had four more perfectly safe piece tucked away in my bag.

" It can't be that good" said the the voice in disbelief, I could easily tell it was a young man. I saw a callused tan hand scoop up with his index finger the piece of the icing that didn't touch the ground. I looked up at him in confusion, I look up just in time to see the tan pink-hair man placed it in his mouth.

" that's disgusting!" I screamed at him, only slightly dazed that his hair was pink of all colors, Levy's hair is blue, Bisca hair is green so why should pink surprise I study his tan and flawless face,I saw that he was handsome even with pink hair and even looked around my age.

( oh, Lucy thinking of hooking up with a guy she barely know tehehe)

I watch as he's smiling face twisted into a face of pure delight, he's mouth hung open causing a little drool to come out. I giggle at the scene, I knew men and he was most definitely not drooling over me, which most men did, his drool was over a simple piece of cake. After a few long seconds the man snapped out of and lunged for the rest of the cake that was lying on the ground, in a less then five-seconds there wasn't a trace of cake left that was on the ground of course, I still had my slices tucked away safely in my bag.

" Once again, that is gross"I said in a amused tone as i stood up brush off the dirt and mud from my long black pants. I stole glance at him once again,his cheeks were full with the cake,i couldn't help but giggle catching his attention, he gave me a winning smile.

Run now! Don't get involved with him, he's trouble! Said the voice in my head in a urgent tone

Shut up I told it

" Hey, do you have any more cake?" He ask with a childish tone,couldn't help but smile even if he was handsome he still act like a little child i thought as I said

" I don't give food to strangers that I meet on the street." It was around noon,and Erza and Gray were waiting for me. Just I was beginning to walk away and head for the Sherwood forest, the man spoke again"Well, I'm Natsu now, I'm not a stranger" with a pouting face

" Yeah I guess, I'm Lucy" I respond not bother stoping walking, only sparing a second to look over my shoulder to flash him a smile before beginning to sprint away toward the forest hoping that I could finish Mira request before night fall.

" Wait, I want cake!" He yelled after me

As hard I as tried to ignored his childishness a huge smile creep slowly on my gleaming face.I ran as quickly as i could toward my friends with a large smile on my smile, and for once I didn't look over my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I have a laptop problem, and a huge project due, so sorry. The next chapter will make it up to you,it will be FULL of Nalu moment and action but mostly Nalu. Please Review**

Found  
After leaving the strange pink haired boy, I continued to the western edge of the small village of Magnolia where the entrance of the famed Sherwood Forest was located. Just as I was about enter the market that separated the town from the stone bridge build over canals,I was stopped by Levy-chan.  
" Lu-chan! How could you?!" I guilty glanced at the large pieces of cake that laid carefully hidden in never-ending satchel. Just as i was to confess to taking the extra pieces of cake, Levy started rambling  
" Annabelle and Sir James were meant to be together! That damn Arthur should never have gotten between them! Annabe-" I cut her off with a smile plastered, I now knew what she was rambling about, and even though usually I would love talk about my novel Erza don't like waiting.  
" Request time with Erza and Gray" Levy understood how Erza dislike tardiness, and let me pass. As I near the forest, the forest seem to be unusually erie and unwelcome

* * *

I glanced over at the space where my friends last stood,trying to make out any shapes in the unusually thick fog. I could barely see a dull light coming from the small rune stone that was emitting it normally blinding white light. I couldn't help but shiver, the temperature was dropping rapidly,adding to the list of reason why I didn't want to be in the Sherwood at this very low visibly made it nearly impossible to see more then ten meter in front of me causing me to bump,trip, and stumble various time on fallen trees such as Oak or Rowan during my search for Erza and Gray . Maybe they have return back to Hideaway Oak, the large strangely formed oak tree that the first Master enchanted to be the only known entrance to the guild. The tree was sacred to us, it was the only thing that keep our magic and lives safe from the huge bounty on our head place was placed by the ghastly and dreadful Duke of Era. The Duke's power long surpassed the power of our figurehead King John the first, the Duke start out small by raising tax and pocketing them after a while,he became the people true king while hiding his face under a mask. I hesitated a few seconds glancing at the heavy fog surround me hoping they would emerged from the fog, I couldn't hold back my frustration any longer  
" Erza!Gray! Please answer me" I cried up into the partly visible mid-noon sky,  
" I don't want to be alone anymore, so please come back" I whimpered softy trying to hold back the tears as my kneel grew weak and gave out, ignoring the sharp pain as my knee hit the ground. I could feel the new gash on my right knee oozing the red color liquid called blood and I knew perfectly well that this place was a bad place to be alone in a deep fog bleeding. I tore the sleeve of my green linen shirt and tried to wrap the gash as quickly as possible before they came. I ran trying to find a place that was in remotely safe for an attack from them, after twisting and turning though various small stream trying to distort the smell my fresh blood  
( Silly Lucy,how is Natsu going to save you from them if he can't find you! Oh wait he won't! Tehe)

What felt like hours later I finally found a small clearing deep inside the magic ridden forest with one way in and out. The large rocks around it had deep indentation that resembled the enchanted runes stones that were carved by Levy as a temporary substitute to fire since with her limited ability each stone could only light for a hour max. I felt my left pocket feeling that i had seven more stones left, I sat in front of the stone trying to translate the lost language. At the moment, I wanted nothing more then leave this ominous forest and having Levy translate the runes,I should have paid more attention when she tried to teach me I cursed inwardly. The first line of symbols were easily identifiable as  
A Fairy Stars Lights shall rule only the path  
The second line got odd and more complicated to translate the first line of runes it took me around five minutes while this one took about ten, these runes were rushed and done in a hurry and some words were even untranslatable  
_ _The _fire's _might will _ die  
I stared at message before me, could it have been in coded I thought, the message made much more sense without the missing words.  
The Fire's might will die

I wondered if the first line had the same code, I just I had begone to decode the first line the sight breeze in the in closed meadow shifted in my direction. The cool breeze was peaceful until I took a deep breath, the smell was barely detectable but surely enough was there. The iron and metallic filled my nose with a hint of rust and salt, Blood I thought and It was fairly fresh and near by. I looked down at the gash on my leg, it was no longer bleeding and it was beginning to close up. I squinted trying to get a look at my surrounding, the fog was slow beginning to clear up but i could still barely see a thing, at less i could tell i was in a large meadow surrounded by rocks. I griped tightly my ivory bow while barely touching my sliver and gold arrows,I was prepared to attack in case something lunged out at me. As I neared the middle of the meadow, I noticed a human figure standing above two other figure who were laying in the blood stained white flowers.  
" Hello?" I shouted questionable from the distance, standing my ground away from the strangers, all I heard in return was a familiar groan. It was the same groan, I heard just about every day when visited Erza during Boot Camp. My eyes widened as my brain clicked, I dropped my bow as I ran to the figures, hoping that I was wrong, that it wasn't them. I arrived just as the accursed fog dissipate, my wider in horror as the tears ran down my cheeks  
"Erza...Gray"I whispered at the sight.


	9. Chapter 1 Rewritten

**Hola, my friends I was going to write a brand new chapter for you guys but then I got to read my old one, I was shit I really wrote this? So I'm planning on rewriting this, oh a special shout out to FTLOVER333 for never giving up, even when it's hard. I'm going to trying my best to update really quickly. **

**Chapter one: The beginning **

The warm rays of the early summer sun entered the dusty classroom, which I had always found dark and extremely dull. The sudden addition of light caused my bored gaze to tilt ever so slightly towards the fancy window that look over to my large courtyard_. It seems like a beautiful day _I couldn't help but think which it in fact was, the were caught in a slight breeze causing many of their flowers to float around, a sigh escaped my lips as I watched a few children play catch or pretend to be royal knights in training with their wooden sword that the blacksmith most likely gave them when they were caught trying to steal a broadsword. How lucky they get to dress up in their wooden amour and laugh to their hearts content during the meanwhile I have to sit through endless lesson on how to be a proper lady, I cursed _I'm perfectly ladylike you over grown weed, how am I going to learn anything from a women who got drunk a sip of wine._

"Lady Lucille?" a amused voice broke through my completely ladylike thoughts, I turned my head toward the front of the classroom in which I was the only student only to find an short old man with a long mustache standing alongside a very flustered hag. I managed to crack a ladylike smile "Yes, Lord Deryer, is there something I may help you with?" I said in a ricducously formal tone which earned a nod of unwanted approval from the hag, _hasn't she ever heard of sarcasm. _M**a**karov cleared his throatwhich signed to the tutor it was time to go who was quite hesitated to leave the room most likely because of Makarov , as soon as the door was shut I leaped out my wooden chair tackling him with a bear hug.

"My, my little Lucy, you're tutor would have a heart attack if saw you act so crude, are you learning nothing from you're classes?" he joke as I released him from my hug, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought, before sitting out her clutter desk – on which I saw various love letters addressed to Makarov causing a smirk to appear on my face- before siting a as the in love tutoring hag would say was unladylike " I'm in my own world during classes about-" I glanced over at dusty chalkboard with a scowl" the art of sticking" I shivered at the thought. He raised his dusty white eyebrow as he twirled his mustache like a little French man "And what world would that be?" I took a deep sigh before letting my eyes wander out towards the courtyard as the words softly escaped my lips "One where people where free to use magic when they pleased" _people like me… and Mama. _My attention turn to the no longer cheerful man, I then knew I had wandered into an extremely touchy subject one that involved Mama. He was her closest friend, and he took her murder worst then most of us. She was to the council a martyr the first of many good people to be publicly kill for practicing magic, it didn't help that we were **forced **to watch her die. All that is left of her are the glimmering golden and sliver keys that laid safely hidden in my quarters. As he was about to respond the bell tower that sat at edge of the castles estate rang its chimes

"I'm sorry Makarov but I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!" I leaped of the desk and ran out of the room leaving a shocked old man behind. As I trekked down the halls towards the courtyard, I looked down to inspect my dress, I couldn't help but scowl. It was fancy, the dress was made of a rose colored silk, with near it torso area was covered in jewels and lace and limited my range of movement, _it's a miracle it didn't rip in the classroom or Father would have my head. _I reluctantly turned back towards my room, praying that there wasn't any more set back along the way.

I slowed down as I made my way through the doorway into my quarters. I stopped to take in the familiar smell of ink and candle wax that I had away found so comforting, as I looked around the room I couldn't help to think it was going to be the last time I would ever be here. _Lucy, stop being so gloomy, is place is still going to be here when I get back, right? _Somehow I wasn't so sure, after making sure that surrounding area was clear and my door locked, I then turned to the massive bookshelf and pulled it opened as if was any other door, it slowly creaked opened revealing a forgotten stairwell that was built by the former owner. I quickly scurried down the stairwell after close the bookcase door holding one of the many magical item that both my brother and father had forbidden in the Heartfila estate, this particular item was called Un-dying Torch, and it was basically that a torch who fire will never die out until you ask it to, it was something that could I easily hide in plain sight without earn any attention from maids or my brother, as I neared towards the bottom of the stairwell i was beginning to wonder if it was the right choice removing my most beloved and secret object from their hiding place where I could lose it, get it stolen or even worse get caught with it by Robin.

I swiped away a few of the spider webs that had formed over the last time I have ventured down here, as I finally reached that bottom step of the stairwell a wave of happiness replaced the look of uncertainty I wore early as I stepped into a octagonal room with four unique doors with I dubbed "The Crossroads of Worlds" each doors was amazing detailed, the one that faced the entrance was made of I what I could only guess was maple with engrave fairies dancing in the forest with one tree reaching far above the others into the sky an carved into the base of the tree was a little fairy girl with a tail, it led deep into the second door was facing west and was made of blue crystal that was always rather cold there was engraving of mountains ranges and a massive monster covered in ice and again the strange fairy girl appear, it led straight to massive wardrobe filled with men clothing that was locked from the inside.

The third door was made of steel and reminded me of a prison door it was engraved with a tall unfinished tower that look like it was about to pierce into the heavens. It also happen to be on a lone island in the middle of the ocean and when I looked closely I saw children being used as slaves and one of those children at the top of the tower seems to be possessed, it also to had the girl. The door led to a deserted kitchen filled with sweets and strawberry cake. But last but not least, my favorite door faced south, it was made of a stunning pink color crystal it handed chisel into a dragon with glistening scales fly off into the sunset leaving behind a small boy who just so happen to be tied with puppet strings and holding a broken heart. And strangely enough it was no symbol on the door. It led to the hottest place in the manor the furnace room. The rest of the room was filled with a large shelves that where fill with my magical objects or other things that a " proper lady" would or should not have and a bookcase filled with books on strange lands, magical text, and the many chapters of the novel i was writing. I immediately when toward the magical items.

"May there be no more light" I ask causing the torch's fire to die out since the room was already well lit before I stuffed it into a small raged bag. The bag itself was one of my greatest treasures, it even though it looked of overused and poor equality with its frayed edges, it was like that to prevents robberies because it was truly as hard as a dragons scale and could fit things twice it size and volume with space to spare and it weight never changing from two pounds. I fell in love with it at first sight even though nether I or it's vendor knew it true value at the time so it was a measly 200 jewel. After stuffing the torch in the bag, i stuffed the rest of my collection, I also took a never ending bottle of ink and a feather pen before taking the rest of the chapters of my novel before changing into a less expensive Lincoln green dress before scurrying out of the north door that led to the forest and also create a shortcut to the rose maze where they were expecting me _I'm late, I'm late_ _she going to kill me I _took some twist and turns upon stopping upon a dead end and excitedly pull aside the vine that cleverly hide the entrance to our secret garden hoping to see the friends that I had not seen days. I could help but smile as I saw shirtless man with raven hair who sat cowering as a beautiful and clearly angry redhead covered in armor threated to crush him into a shelf of a man. I could feel both tears and fear swelling up as I ran to them unsure how I would be welcome after being late "Gray! Erza!" i shouted causing them to jump in surprise as they heard my voice, their faces lighting up with joy while Ezra still had a sword in her hand.


End file.
